


Summer sun

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark has a plan this summer, take Lex swimming





	Summer sun

Summer meant no school but in a town like smallville it meant more chores. For most kids summer was a pleasure and a pain as well as most of the town farmed or had family businesses. For Clark who had powers he had more of a workload but he was easily able to wrap it up unlike most his friends. It was a lucky thing that his plans for the summer had nothing to do with his school friends and involved his older friend instead.

He had been planning this for such a long while, the moment that he realized that everyone else would be busy with chores or work and he would be mostly free to do what he wanted without having someone looking for him. When Lex had informed him about the breaks during the summer thanks to his new change in management style the idea had been fully formed at that moment. He had been shaking on the inside thinking about Lex alone. Lex all to himself and if he planned carefully, Lex away from everyone else.

So he had cheered along with everyone else when the bells rang for the final time. Hugged and waved goodbye and known in his heart he was barely going to see any of them over the summer. They had things to do but so did he. He had cheerfully made his way to the mansion confronted the amused Lex and laid out his plans. While he had plenty of them, taking Lex to the private fishing hole that he had found a while back but had no one to take alone was one of them. One of the very necessary plans because while Clark had no plans on fishing while there, he had plans for that private spot. He just needed a good day.

That day quicker than he thought with Lex having a weekday off and instead of lazing around at the mansion had instead called Clark to find something to do. Clark had sped through his chores and the rest of the preparations after he hung up. by the time Lex’s car pulled up Clark was not only ready but he had an extra bag with him.

“Do I want to know?” Lex had laughed when the bag was carefully held in Clark’s lap. “Do I drive slowly or…”

“Try not to kill us on the way there.” Clark had rolled his eyes. “And I hope you brought sunscreen because the sun is unforgivable in the summer.”

“I’m always wearing sunscreen anyway.” Lex had dismissed as he set the car into drive. “I do say I feel a bit overdressed.”

“You should.” Clark sighed at Lex’s normal clothes. “You do know that we are going swimming right?”

“I don’t see why we have to advertise that to everyone that we see.” Lex grinned as he drove through the roads of Smallville. “Besides it is not as if I have anything appropriate to wear to an outing such as this. I think I would stand out more if I popped up in jeans and a loose shirt. Outside of Halloween people would question it Clark.”

Damn him for being right. “I know.” Clark admitted. “But it is you that will be crying when we have to walk.” He warned. “It is a fair distance away from normal roads.”

“It makes me wonder just how you stumbled across it but considering it is you we’re talking about.” Lex flashed him a small smile. “Not only is the story certain to be entertaining, in a town like this you just roll with the punches I’ve learned.”

X

Lex grabbed him by the shirt the moment they left the car and pulled him in for a kiss. Only the grab startled Clark. Not the kiss, never would be the kiss because they had been doing that for so long it was just natural to melt against Lex and take what he had to offer. Only the sun pounding down on them stopped them from letting it really go anywhere.

That and of course the fact that while where they were was not a popular or well used road. It was still a road and the last thing they needed was some one driving by and getting an eyeful of something that was not any of their business.

So he allowed himself a few more moments of a deep kiss with his hands on Lex’s hips to hold Lex against him before he raised his head to break the kiss and catch his breath. Lex was so adorable and tempting it fogged his head. He used his thumb to dry Lex’s slick lips before he smiled and took Lex’s hand instead. They had quite the walk ahead of them.

X

This had been a marvellous plan. This had been a wonderful plan even though his cock was so hard it was throbbing. Even though he had to be making a mess of his swimming shorts, this was still a good plan.

Lex’s teasing strip had robbed him of speech for certain. Freckles, Clark really wanted to lick those freckles on the picnic blanket he had brought along. He had ben planning on pushing Lex down to do just that before Lex and the speedo he had been wearing jumped into the swimming hole.

That had left Clark hard and uncomfortable on the bank until he had stripped down as well to ease himself into the water. Lex looked so good wet, he was smiling and laughing but the way the water looked on his skin. Clark’s cock did the thinking for him. He crowded Lex against the bank and lowered his head to his. Their kiss was sweet and as he cradled Lex’s head in his hands Lex’s gasp made the kiss even sweeter.

Lex’s tight speedo did nothing and it did everything. Clark let one hand drift underwater to pull at it. He ignored his own needy leaking cock in order to focus on Lex. They both kept treading the water as they kissed. Lex melted in his arms under his ministrations, occasional gasp coming from him as Clark teased Lex where he liked it best, the head and the slit. Lex always shuddered when Clark thumbed at his slit. When he blocked it hard then moved to let more precum escape.

The closer Lex got to the edge the harsher and deeper the kiss got. Lex took over more and more of the kiss, such a turn on for Clark. Lex jerked away from the kiss when he came, green eyes blown and dazed as Lex’s cock jerked in Clark’s hand spilling cum into the water. The moment Lex had finished Clark released his cock and started back the kiss.

He nipped and sucked before he gave a harsh gasp of his own when slim smooth fingers slipped inside his pants. Lex expertly played with him, pulled his cock out and had him ready to cum in seconds. as badly as Clark wanted to fuck Lex, and he did want to fuck him badly. Hoist him up and fuck him hard until Lex shivered and screamed. Pin him down and wreck him until Lex shook. As badly as he wanted that he knew it would have to wait for round two because he was already on the edge.

“Lex.” He pulled away to gasp. He pushed his face into the crook of Lex’s neck and panted through his orgasm. He groaned at Lex’s fingers that kept moving, kept milking him as he finished. By some miracle he kept treading water too as his brain leaked out through his ears. “Guess that takes the edge off.” He murmured to Lex’s laugh.


End file.
